The present invention relates to conducting means for lamps, and more particularly to such a conducting device which is free from the use of wires for transmission of electricity but also has the energy supply function.
In the past, lamps usually comprised a base on which a lamp bracket was located, further having an illuminator attached on the top of the bracket. In general, a wire was used to transmit electricity in the manner that one end of the wire was connected to the base and the other end was connected to the lamp socket to light the bulb. However, in this way, not only the design was restricted but also the bracket had to be formed with a plurality of conduits for wires to pass through. When the wires are exposed outside, it is bad looking.